


情敌

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: 少年乔纳森在自己的初恋中遭遇了一位难以击败的劲敌。
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	情敌

在开学前生病是件很令人头疼的事情。

虽然乔纳森并不介意假期可以延长，但并不希望这种延长方式是把时间白白浪费在病床上。他的床直对阳台，四扇玻璃窗向外大敞，水绿色的薄纱窗帘在风中悠悠浮动。乔纳森透过堵塞的鼻腔艰难地从室外涌来的空气里嗅到了花园中山茶的香气，他用手背遮住眼前让人晕眩的阳光，在初春的清晨发出一声无可奈何的叹息。

事实上，在得病之初，他并没有想到这场流感的威力会如此强大。刚开始，他一直在以敷衍普通感冒的态度消极应付疾病初期的症状，直到在收假前夕烧晕在了和父母一起去拜访姨妈家的路上。乔纳森脱下身上已经有些汗味的睡衣，扔进了放在床尾的脏衣篓，一边在床边四处摸索着纸巾盒。他把抽纸拧成小卷塞进鼻孔，以此应付源源冒出的鼻涕，整个人看起来就像是一只颓废的大象。

“别担心，jojo，你很快就会好起来了。”

母亲在赶去上班之前用铁匙喂他喝了感冒冲剂，顺便在他的额头留下了一个充满怜爱的轻吻。他点点头表示明白，眨着浮肿的眼皮对着她疲倦地微笑了一下。

“我知道你躺在这里一定很寂寞，不过别着急，过上几天就会有人来陪你说说话了。”

妈妈捏了捏他的脸，话到一半却不肯说完。乔纳森清楚她平日的爱好之一就是为他和父亲准备各种各样的小惊喜，他没有追问，在她离开房间时从嘶哑的喉咙里冲她挤出了一声“再见”。

枕头边上扔着他没读完的悬疑小说，他随手翻了几页，却实在燃不起在字里行间继续追查凶手的热情。长时间卧床让他的身体软得像摊融化了的橡皮泥，他黏在床单上，拽了拽床头柜上那个他最喜欢的闪电侠模型。

在开学之前，他的朋友们还能隔三差五的来一趟，戴着口罩站在门口冲他招招手，闲聊几句。可是一开学大家就都变得忙碌了起来，实在抽不出空经常来看望他。乔纳森在孤独和疾病的双重折磨下变得消沉而沮丧，他揪了揪自己蓬乱的头发，竟有些期待起母亲刚刚谈到的那个即将到来的神秘访客。

过了几天，乔纳森终于可以下床活动了。

母亲从这天大早起就一副兴致勃勃的劲头，乔纳森在刷牙的时候从镜子里望了望她，对方全然没有注意到他的目光，正在为放在他卧室小茶几上的花瓶插上一枝新鲜的洋桔梗。他在浴室吹干自己的头发，从换下的睡衣中钻进一件浅蓝色的衬衫。母亲在门铃声里脚步轻快地走出了房间，他系好袖口的纽扣，随着她一起走了出去。

如果母亲没有特意介绍，他一定会认为门外站着的是个和他年纪相仿的高中生。对方热情地冲他伸出手，任他木讷地回握住，晃了两下。他站在门口推了推眼镜，一脸笑容地对乔纳森做了自我介绍。

“你好，乔纳森。我是你的家教老师，我叫迪奥。”

桌上的甜品架上下三层全被母亲送来的点心堆得满满当当，对面的老师咬着咖啡杯的边沿回以她一个表示谢意的微笑，又重新打量起坐在对面的他。母亲冲他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，像一只欢快的蝴蝶一样飞出了卧室，体贴地为他们带上了门。他在老师带着好奇的笑眼里不自在地低下了脑袋，掩饰般对着杯中的红茶吹了口气。

“不用紧张，我想我们可以像朋友一样相处。”

他点了点头，下巴僵硬的像是被焊在了脖子上。

比起老师，他更像是一个专程来找他聊天的朋友。一个下午，老师带来的数学题他只做完了不到三道，大部分时间里他们都在闲聊。老师很好相处，这让乔纳森也从最开始的局促中变得放松。乔纳森大方地向老师展示了他的各种收藏，他的集邮册、他的足球明星签名，还有他收集的各种漫画人物模型。老师握着“绿灯侠”的手臂，小心地扭了扭，转过头来对他称赞了一声“很棒”。

“下次上课之前，要记着把题做完。今天，我们就先到这里吧。”

他朝着乔纳森靠近了一些，镜架从鼻梁滑向了鼻尖。乔纳森这才注意到那双被他藏在镜片之下的酒红色眼睛。浓长的眼睫让他的眼神显得很温柔，乔纳森感到自己的舌根正在向齿缝迅猛地涌动起一阵尖刻的僵涩，他有些慌张地“嗯”了一声，用余光追随老师走出了房门。

乔纳森开始在每周伊始期待起周三下午的来临，他学会先母亲一步在花瓶里换上干净的水，在桌子上放好迪奥喜欢的浓咖啡和杏仁布朗尼。他握着笔假装在演草纸上勾勾画画，竖起耳朵在母亲热情的迎客声中等待着老师来到他的房中。

这些天来的相处让他们彻底放下了最初的陌生与隔阂，乔纳森将解出的答案填进线框，看着迪奥抱着自己的腿蜷在地板上，读自己之前没读完的那本小说。

“好无聊，凶手和犯罪手法都和我最开始猜的一模一样。”

他翻过身伸了个懒腰，从毛衣下摆中露出一截白皙的皮肤。

“怎么不说话？”

他歪着头冲乔纳森疑惑地看了看。乔纳森在刚刚写好的运算式上匆乱地打了个叉，手指没来由的轻颤让自动铅笔的铅芯在纸面上折碎了一段。

“我重新拿一本给你。”

“不用了，已经快到时间了。”

他从地上坐了起来，趴在矮桌上撑着下巴看他。

“听你妈妈说，下周你就要回学校了。”

他脑袋一歪，侧枕在自己的手臂上，用手指碰了碰乔纳森耳朵。

“是的。”

迪奥的指尖停在他的耳边，他没有抬头，任他得寸进尺般戳了戳他的脸颊。迪奥笑了笑，又对他说道：“那就学校见了，小家伙。”

乔纳森不明所以地望向他的眼睛，在迪奥的笑容中再次低下了头。

虽然早有预感，但真正在学校讲台上看到迪奥的时候，乔纳森还是难免感到有些震惊。迪奥用粉笔列出了设好的未知数，在转身对着台下的学生解释的时候朝他看了过来。

乔纳森看着黑板前的人，试图将他与曾经出现在自己卧室中的那个身影联系起来。老师的身上现在穿着标准的教师制服，头发一丝不乱地用摩丝固定在脑后。不再同以前一样，套着一件宽松的白色圆领毛衣，穿着随意的磨边牛仔裤躺在地板上，放任他漂亮的金发肆意地铺散成一片。

乔纳森开始怀念之前的那个迪奥，他在纸上轻轻划写着迪奥的名字，又在眼尖的邻桌发现之前把它重重地涂成了一个圈。

黄昏笼罩之下，迪奥的半边身体变成了耀眼的明橘色。乔纳森坐在原位，班上的同学已经离开了教室。他看着迪奥好整以暇地擦掉黑板上的粉笔痕，轻轻拍散了落在他肩上的笔灰。

“你有什么问题需要我来解答吗？”

乔纳森发觉到他话末上卷的尾音，那种令他熟悉的故作严肃的玩笑意味。他的情绪从刚刚的矛盾与无所适从中松弛下来，他拿起那张抄写着习题的纸，站起身推开了背后的椅子。

“我确实有些弄不明白这道题...布兰度先生。”

迪奥接过他手上的笔，在纸上把他写到一半的运算步骤接着写了下去。

“现在呢，有什么头绪了吗？”

乔纳森顺着迪奥的思路把整道题的解题过程重新整理了一遍，终于捋顺了思路。

“我想是的。”

“那么，你尝试着自己做一遍吧。”

迪奥弯着腰站在他的旁边，目不转睛地看着他手下运动的笔尖。迪奥的呼出的热气像是一阵温湿的雾，以一种绵缓的节奏地扑向了他的耳侧。乔纳森感到自己的呼吸似乎已经变成了一种负担，正拉扯着他的肺部在他的胸腔里痛苦地发抖。他刻意放慢抽气呼气的节奏，不希望它惊扰到紧挨在他身边的人。他的小心翼翼让思路游离出了题目之外，他卡在和之前相同的步骤，无法接着写下去了。

“又忘了吗？”

迪奥再次伸出了手，他会意地准备松开手中的圆珠笔。迪奥的手包裹住他的手背，引导着他的手指在纸上来回操纵着笔尖。

“应该这样向下写。”

乔纳森没有意识到他究竟在写什么，他将要写些什么。他直视着迪奥脸上专注的表情，咬住了自己的下唇。

“你听懂了吗？”

他没有回答。迪奥转过了脸，与他四目相交。他注视着迪奥微蹙的眉、无意识间轻晃的睫毛、因不解而略略下弯的嘴角。他在喉间的暗颤中终于回应般地点了点头，在大脑做出反应之前凑过去吻了他。

迪奥什么都没说，他牵着乔纳森的手，在纸上写完最后一个等号、最后一串数字，在乔纳森湿润而热烈的目光中回吻了他的嘴唇。

“现在呢？”

“我明白了。”

他的手指穿过迪奥脑后的金发，在亲吻中拥抱住了他。

乔纳森沉浸于这场自以为是的恋爱中无法自拔，数学作业对他而言再也不是难解的谜语，而是一封封满含爱意的情书。乔纳森的身体在爱情的魔力中加速痊愈，不出两个星期，他已经完全恢复到了生病前的状态。

乔纳森会在每个临睡前的夜晚躲在被窝里和迪奥通起电话，大多时候都是他在滔滔不绝地和迪奥分享白天时自己在学校撞见的各种新鲜事，电话对面的人总是懒洋洋的，只是在乔纳森兴高采烈地说完一长串后回给他一声慵懒的轻笑。

“这周周末，你有时间吗？”

“我有。”

“那么，来我家找我吧。”

乔纳森被突如其来的惊喜撞昏了声带，他张了张嘴，却还是没能在迪奥挂断电话之前对他说出一声完整的“晚安”。他放下电话，将自己缠紧在被子里，激动地打了个滚。

他按了按门铃，将捧在手里的花束藏在了背后。迪奥在推开门时疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，却在抬头看见乔纳森的时候迅速地扑进了他的怀里。

“我以为你会晚一点来，我刚刚才起床。”

他背对着乔纳森，解开缠在花梗上的丝带和包装纸，把那束香槟玫瑰插进了玻璃瓶里。乔纳森坐在沙发上，迎着晨光看他宽松的象牙色睡袍下若隐若现的身形，他低下头时裸露在外的后颈。他放下手中的茶杯朝着迪奥走了过去，在他转过身之前从背后抱住了他。

迪奥仰高下颌，半闭着眼睛享受乔纳森落在他颈侧的吻。他在乔纳森愈发猛烈的攻势中难耐地哼叫了一声，扭头咬了咬他的下巴。

“清早果然是青春期的男孩儿最要命的时段。”

他隔着裤子捏了捏乔纳森身下那个异常突起的部位，在乔纳森窘迫的神情中轻巧地拉开了他的裤链。

“你喜欢我？”

乔纳森以难抑的深吻回答了迪奥的明知故问。迪奥满意地摸了摸乔纳森的脸，用食指敲了敲乔纳森翘起的唇尖，却略显遗憾地叹了叹气，朝他耸了耸肩。

“可是，很抱歉，乔纳森。我已经有喜欢的人了。”

乔纳森的胯下连同他激昂的热情一起在这突如其来的打击中瞬间软了下去。

他不记得自己究竟如何失魂落魄地走出了迪奥的公寓，他四肢困乏，双腿犹如灌铅。因爱情痊愈的病痛因爱情再次覆辙而来，他站在迪奥家的楼下，在刺目的日光中重重咳嗽了一声。

乔纳森不再期待数学课，不再期待任何与迪奥见面的机会。他不明白迪奥此前的举动究竟出于何种意图，也无力继续深究。迪奥在讲桌前整理着教案，乔纳森提起自己的书包，准备从后门走出去。

“乔纳森。”

他抓着门框，正在犹豫要不要重新迈开脚步。迪奥正在朝他靠近，他的腿钉在原地，直至那双手绕过他的后背，在他的小腹牢牢地收紧。

“那天的事，我很抱歉。”

他的语气无比诚恳，手上却轻佻地摆弄着乔纳森衬衫上的木扣。乔纳森抓住他的手腕，却没有用力拉开他。

迪奥的额头抵在他的肩上，他们在一片静默中僵持许久，却没有任何一方决定退让一步。乔纳森眷恋此刻覆盖着他后背的来自另一个人暧昧的体温，即使他已经在迪奥之前的回复中对他们之间的关系失望以至绝望，但在此刻，他还是无法抵挡地在迪奥的示弱与主动中感到动摇。

“可是你已经有了喜欢的人。”

乔纳森在自己话音掷地的时刻感受到了自己的狡猾与可怜。这句话像是一个圈套，又像是一种卑微的恳求。他期待迪奥会在听到它时不假思索地向他抛出“不是的，上次的话只是一个玩笑。”亦或是“不，我还是更喜欢你。”诸如此类长时间出现在他的期盼与幻想中的回答。可迪奥却以沉默打破了他最后的想象，他从乔纳森的背后钻进他的怀里，以一个足以令人休克的长吻利落地赢得了这场战斗。

迪奥如此强大，他可以什么都不说，无需收回或者反驳之前告诉他的话，就可以直接让他举手投降，在他的诱惑中心甘情愿地摇起白旗。

乔纳森紧抿着潮湿发红的嘴唇，以一种无望的无谓深深地抱住了他。

“好吧。”

半晌，在叹息过后，他如此回答道。

当你清楚深爱之人对你并不抱有任何可以被划进“爱情”之列的感情时，你为何还是选择要和他“在一起”？仅仅是为了在算出数学题后得到一个奖励的拥抱，在空旷的教室角落分享一个秘密的热吻，又或者只是为了在这样悲哀的单恋中尽情地折磨自己？

乔纳森无法寻找出问题的答案，他靠在长沙发上，用手指轻轻揉着迪奥左胸肉粒上那颗精巧的乳钉。

坐在他膝盖上的人正在他的大腿上难耐地扭动，乔纳森在迪奥情欲四溢的目光中读懂了他的渴求。他俯下身，用舌头代替了自己的指腹。

在很多时候，他能感觉得到迪奥其实是爱他的，但仅仅限于现在这种由本能主宰一切的情境。迪奥爱他，爱他是一个无需充电的性爱玩具，能为他带来至高的肉体欢愉。他把迪奥的身体轻轻靠在沙发背上，面对着他，掰开了他的腿。

“你喜欢的那个人，他究竟是个什么样的人呢？”

他并没有因为提问而忘却自己需要卖力挺动腰部的责任，迪奥在尖叫的间歇大方地回答了他的问题，对他说：“他很英俊，英俊得让我着迷。”

“他笑起来的时候会露出两颗虎牙，眼睛也是我喜欢的形状和颜色。”

浴缸中融化开迪奥最喜欢的蜜桃味入浴剂，迪奥坐在一堆粉红色的泡沫里亲吻着乔纳森的前胸，乔纳森向后拢了拢他被打湿的金发，揽住了他的肩膀。

“我第一次见到他的时候，他正骑着一辆自行车从我旁边驶过。那时候正是夏天，他的胳膊从短袖T恤里伸出来，手臂上的肌肉很性感。”

乔纳森泄愤般咬了一口迪奥的左肩，准备过几天就去健身房举铁。

“你还在听吗，乔纳森？”

他捧住乔纳森的脸，捏了捏他的鼻子。

“在。”

乔纳森把他按在了浴缸边上，再次顶了进去。

他们现在的关系相当于两个长期炮友。乔纳森在周四晚上突然收到了迪奥的短信，要他去附近的酒吧接他。他对成年人的世界并没有多少了解，酒吧在他的印象里大概就是下班之后和朋友们一起出去喝一杯的地方，没有什么其他的特别之处。他按照要求按时赶到了那家酒吧，在路边发现了正对他挥手的迪奥。

酒吧的作用和他想象之中的出现了些许偏差，他在身边一对对勾肩搭背的同性情侣中渐渐意识过来这里其实是一家G吧。不远处的老师已经不复白天上课时的矜持端庄，他穿着一件V字深领的黑色针织衫，从乔纳森的角度看去，能隐隐看到他胸口处的浅壑。

迪奥嘴唇湿润，眼眶发红，看样子应该喝了不少。乔纳森搂住他，在他过于宽松的裤腰中看见了他灰色的内裤。

“你喜欢的那个人会喜欢你现在的样子吗？”

他在自己的话间听出了难以忽视的嫉妒。这样的问题引得迪奥发笑，他牵着乔纳森的手隔着衣服拨他胸口处的乳钉，向他反问道：“那么你呢，你喜欢这样的我吗？”

“你什么样子我都喜欢。”

迪奥脸上的笑容满溢着得逞的意味，又对他说：“你不高兴时候的样子和他很像，噘着嘴，像只不开心的树袋熊，不过他……”

他抬起迪奥的下巴，毫不犹豫地吻了下去。

乔纳森一连两天都在因那个未曾谋面的情敌而生气。他在周日清晨五点钟被自己在梦中气醒，穿好衣服一路冲到了迪奥的公寓。

迪奥睡眼迷蒙，在眼前的状况中愣了几秒，还没等他完全反应过来，乔纳森就已经一路热吻地将他抵在了客厅的落地窗边。

被咬住喉结舔舐的时候，他终于清醒了过来。他安抚般揉了揉乔纳森的后脑，拉开他的裤子，轻轻推开了他。

“先站起来，乔纳森。”

少年的吻与性欲来势汹汹，但整个人却异常地听话。迪奥脱下他的裤子，亲了亲那个斗志昂扬的小家伙。

“当做是你一大早就勤奋地赶来操我的奖励。”

乔纳森在迪奥的进攻中连连败退。迪奥擦了擦挂在嘴角的粘液，趴在乔纳森的膝盖上，一脸无辜地望着他。

情热退却，乔纳森的心在眼前的画面中掠过阵阵爱潮。他坐回地上，在拥抱中不停地亲吻迪奥的头发。迪奥用头顶抗议般顶了顶他的下巴。

“自己爽完了就想停下来？这样会遭天谴变得不举的。”

“可我现在好想和你说说话。”

“哦？你想说什么呢，乖孩子？”

“我想听你说说你的那个心上人。”

他趴在迪奥的肩膀上，在沉闷的语气中将“心上人”这个词含糊地带过。迪奥摸了摸他的耳朵，在他的委屈和难受中从自己的肩窝里挖出了他的脸。

“你每次听我提起他的时候，都是什么样的感觉呢？”

“我很难过。”

他诚实作答。

“我多希望你喜欢的人会是我。”

“那你为什么还想让我谈起他？”

“也许听多了我就能说服自己放弃幻想。”

“这可不是个好办法。”

“你是怎么喜欢上他的呢？”

“那次在路边遇到他之后，我又紧接着在附近的图书馆遇见过他一次。那时候他坐在我的对面，在发现我的注视的时候，腼腆地对我笑了笑。”

“因为这样？”

“这种事不就都这样吗？”

他的情敌只用了两面就让迪奥对他如此念念不忘，乔纳森在心口的酸楚中颓唐地垂下了眼睛，吻了吻迪奥的手背。

“现在，我们切入正题吧？”

被不爱的人拥抱，真的会感到快乐吗？他的手撑在迪奥的两边，看着他举起拍立得对着他的脸按下快门。迪奥喜欢用这种方式记录他在性事中的表情变化，把这些照片像单词卡一样连成一串。

乔纳森抱着迪奥一起翻看着他在情事中的种种神情，迪奥拆下了最后一张，递给了乔纳森。

这一张拍的并不是他，而是迪奥自己。

迪奥把它塞进乔纳森的嘴里，对他说：“你可以在每天睡觉前把它放进你的内裤。这样，早上晨勃的时候你的东西就会首先吻到我。”

“你和他，做过类似的事吗？”

“还没有，我还没和他告过白。”

“那你打算什么时候…什么时候告诉他呢？”

“我没想好，我不确定他是不是也会喜欢我。”

“他会的。”他吻了迪奥的额头，动作轻缓，像是在对待一件珍宝。“谁会不喜欢你呢。”

“那好吧，我过几天就去试试。”

迪奥的表情变得难得的认真。无以名状的难过沿他的心脏向他的周身辐射，他用力地点了点头，摸了摸迪奥的眼睛。

“无论如何，我只希望你能快乐。”

他们坐在落地窗边，在作别之前最后亲吻了对方。

他终于学会了怎样保持平静的情绪上好一堂数学课，正常地和迪奥当好一对师生。他没再去过迪奥的公寓，他们不再接吻拥抱，只是在下课的时候偶尔和对方以微笑致意。

这一场不存在开始就已经夭折的初恋就像春日午后一个长长的盹，乔纳森正在强迫自己从中渐渐清醒过来。周日的时间被他用来温习开学那段时间里错过的功课，他翻开数学书，却在这时收到了来自迪奥的消息。

“如果可以，请来我的公寓一趟。”

他握着手机，打算编造出一个理由来拒绝。他的手指停在弹出的键盘上，片刻，却还是妥协了。

他照例在去时的路上走进了街边的花店，这次买给迪奥的不再是那些表达爱语的鲜花，而是一束黄玫瑰。他抱着花敲开迪奥家的房门，在迪奥推开门的时候把花送给了他。

“我照你说的做了，现在，他就在里面的房间。”

“你们开始交往了？”

迪奥没有回答他的问题，又对他说：“如果你还是对他感到好奇的话，也许你可以去见见他。”

乔纳森不再出声，他的眼睛直直地盯着桌上的茶杯，最后却还是点头答应了。

“好的，我会...我会礼貌地和他交谈的。”

“左手边的第二间。”

他敲了敲门，里边并没有人回应。他犹豫了一会儿，转动着门把推开了它。

他站在门口，在室内的寂静中听到了迪奥向他走来时发出的轻盈的足音，他感觉到迪奥已经站在了他的背后。他没有率先开口，而是听到迪奥问道：“你们相处得还好吗？”

“很不错。”

阳光从屋外照了进来，照亮了对面墙上那面巨大的镜子，乔纳森透过它真切地看清了那位让迪奥念念不忘的情敌，他笑了笑，冲着镜子里的自己挥了挥手。

“总之，这算是一个增添情趣的小玩笑。”迪奥拉住他的手，靠在了他的肩上。“毕竟嫉妒能从你的心里激发出更多对我的爱。”

“所以，我们其实早早就在街边和图书馆见过面，来当家教也是你事先计划好的。”

“这是对你之前忘记了我的惩罚。”

“好吧。”他抱住他，看着他的“情敌”在镜中同样拥抱住了属于他的那个迪奥。

“你撒了谎，我还没有接受你的告白，也没有开始和你交往。”

“哦？你的意思是你不打算答应吗？”

“当然不。”

他坚定地摇了摇头。

在这个清晨，他终于结束了这场和自己之间漫长的较劲。历经各种挫折，他还是击退了自己的情敌，最终赢回了他的爱情。

“当然不会。”

他这么说着，正式地亲吻了他的恋人。


End file.
